Conscience
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Short drabbles as the characters of FMA talk with their shoulder angel and devils in the forms of people they know. Who they look like causes more shock then the fact that they are talking to them in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N: ****This story is about the characters in Fullmetal Alchemist in their everyday things. Something that they hate or annoys them. I'm sure we've all had that in some point of our lives. The angel and devil sides. In here, the persons devil and angel sides are some of the last people they would ever have thought. Hope you guys enjoy this, it's my first attempt at humor story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

Roy took in a deep breath to try his unsteady nerves.

The bane of his existence was staring him straight in the face.

Paperwork.

Piled so high he could swear that it touched the ceiling.

According to Riza it was all the paperwork he neglected this past week.

And also according to her they were all due by tomorrow. Morning.

He didn't know who he hated more right now. Himself for not doing them when they had first come to him or Riza for putting all this one him the day before they were due.

Although deep down he knew which one was more to blame.

He sighed heavily, stood up, and pulled the first one from the pile and began to skim it over.

"_Why not burn it?" _a voice in his head asked.

Burn it huh? Didn't seem like a bad idea.

He pulled on his trademark gloves on his right hand and raised it slightly preparing to snap his fingers together.

"_No! Think about the poor Lieutenant!"_ another voice said. While the first one reminded him of his own flames for some reason this

reminded him of…kittens?

All of a sudden he felt a presence right next to him. Turning his head to the left he felt his jaw drop when he saw a miniature Riza Hawkeye complete with her standard uniform and gun.

Except that this Riza also had red horns on top of her head, small bat-like wings on her back, and a red tail.

Not to mention that this one looked like if she shot him dead she would love it.

"_Come on and just burn it. No one will miss it." _she crooned.

Tempting. So tempting. Roy raised his hand again.

"_No!"_ the other voice cried again.

This time it was on the right. Roy turned to the right his jaw dropped again.

There was none other then Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist somehow even smaller then his original form. His attire was the same. Red coat, leather, boots, it was everything else that had him staring.

In contrast to Rizas new appearance this Edward had white wings on his back and a golden halo floating on top of his head. His wings flapped behind him slightly.

"_Are you sure that's the right thing to do?"_ the mini-Edward asked.

The mini-Riza snorted. _"Of course it is. It'll save him time and he can go home early."_

Roy nodded his head in agreement with the mini-Riza when mini-Edward shook his head and said _"Yes but then who will have to explain to the people where this was going to what happened, or in this case lie so you won't look bad? Certainly not you."_

Roys shoulders slumped slightly. Riza had bailed him out of 'missing' paperwork before.

"_Oh so what? So she'll have to walk around and talk to people. Big deal." _the mini-Riza said.

"_You love her. Why would you put that kind of excess stress on her?"_ the mini-Edward countered.

"_But doesn't she love you as well? Wouldn't she rather you be happy and free?" _the mini-Riza said.

"_Every time you burn your paperwork she makes up excuses for you. Sometimes even shouldering the blame herself so you wouldn't get in trouble on the way to get a promotion."_ the mini-Edward cried out.

"_How important can this really be?"_ devil Riza asked coaxingly.

"_You don't even read it! Just skim and sign them!" _angel Edward cried out.

Roy looked at the mini-Edward and the even smaller alchemist locked gazes with him with a pleading look in his eyes. Roy once again looked at the paperwork, to his gloves, to the angel Edward.

Edward shook his head slightly while Riza was screaming all sorts of things to try to get his attention on his other side.

Roy sighed and pulled off the gloves and stuck them deep inside his desk and pulled the documents to him again and began to skim over it.

Roy saw the devil Riza shoot him a look that said 'Wuss' before disappearing. The angel Edward nodded his head in approval and patted his shoulder before disappearing as well.

Roy sighed, threw a dark look towards the pile of paperwork and resumed signing.

Angel- 1

Devil- 0

**The score thing above is going to keep score through this story. How many times good will win and how many times evil will win.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope to see you soon.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people! The amount of reviews I got for the first chapter really surprised me, I really do love you guys!**

**This is the second chapter and is focusing on our favorite shrimp.**

…**oh shit.**

**Edward- "Who you are calling someone so small he gets mistaken for an ant!"**

**Gotta go and run for my life now! Bye!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"Are you kidding me? This shortie?" the man said, laughing.

Time stopped.

Reality froze.

Shortie.

Shortie.

.

He was not short damn it!

What does he do now?

There were two small pops on both sides of his shoulders. Something that had been happening more and more ever since someone called him short.

He looked to his left and saw a miniature Roy Mustang in his military clothes floating. The difference was that this Mustang had white wings on his back and a golden halo on his head.

When he turned to his right he saw his little brother Alphonse. Not in the armor though. His precious little brother the way he was before the human transmutation. He loved seeing him like this.

Even if he did have a long black pointed tail and horns on top of his head.

And so it began.

"You know he didn't mean it Ed." Roy said.

Al snorted. "Yeah right. He thinks he's something just cause he's taller. Show him brother!" he cheered.

Edward bit his lip. Tempting.

"People see what they wish to see. He doesn't know you or who you really are. Let it go." Roy tried to say only to have to dodge a flaming pitchfork that Alphonse had thrown at him with a yelp.

"And just why exactly would he care about that?" Alphonse asked. He ducked his head as Roy had thrown back the pitchfork at him minus the flames. "I thought angels were supposed to be non-violent!" he yelled at Roy.

"I'm an exception." Roy said distantly.

Roy then turned back to Edward. "Ed you and I both know that he is just trying to provoke you. He wants others to see that he is superior and the adult, therefore if you lose your temper and attack you will prove that you behave like a child. However if you calm yourself, talk to him for just a moment you show that you are the more mature one here."

Ed did calm down visibly. His shoulders fell and his eyes lost that fire that said 'Now I will hurt you.' he smiled and began to nod to the angel.

"Well I do know something for a fact though." Alphonse cut in slyly. "And so do you brother."

"Isn't it true that Winry will doesn't like short guys?"

Time began again as Edward screamed "Who you calling so small he could fit through a crack on the floor!" and pounced at the man before beating every inch that he could reach with his fists.

The angel Roy and the devil Alphonse stayed for a few more minutes as roy glared at Alphonse.

"That was a cheap trick." he said.

Alphonse didn't say anything but grinned before disappearing with a small pop.

Roy glared at the momentarily empty spot before glancing over sadly at Edward.

"Maybe next time then Ed." and with another pop he went back to where he came from.

* * *

Angel- 1

Devil- 1

* * *

**You know something? I have no idea where they go after they are done. And something else that I liked is that unlike Roy in the previous chapter was just a bit freaked out at the shoulder angel and devil Ed is used to them coming and going. He thought he was at first insane the first time it happened.**

**And of course Roy and Alphonse mini-fight.**

**And now the score is tied with both the angels and devils in place.**

**Something that I like is that Ed almost listened to Roy there, for the first time he almost listened to Roy. Albeit it's his shoulder angel but I digress.**

**Always wanted to say that.**

**Were any of you surprised at who was who?**

**Who do you guys want next?**

**Oh and with Edward chasing me from the beginning of the chapter that might be the reason why I won't be able to update for a while, either I will still be running or will be recovering from wounds that he gave me. In the review plead with him to go easy on me or let me go, please?**

**Hope to see you guys soon and this is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
